


Яды на вкус всегда приятные

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue, Drama, F/M, Ginny Tales Story, Harry Potter Dies, Poison, Poisoning, Post-Hogwarts, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: У всех своя история любви: счастливая и радостная или тернистая и словно состоящая из одних только страданий.





	Яды на вкус всегда приятные

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Ночная Тень

После полудня начался дождь, настоящий ливень, заставивший и так немногочисленных прохожих попрятаться по домам. Вода смывала краски, делая всё одинаково тускло-серым и безликим. Косой переулок опустел и казался ещё более унылым, чем обычно — после войны его так и не восстановили толком, предпочтя выстроить новую улицу подальше от старой, чтобы совсем отгородиться от печальных напоминаний.

Бегство от прошлого и воспоминаний — это ведь так свойственно людям.

Джинни знала, что Гарри любит дождь, поэтому не стала звать его домой. Он так и стоял на пороге их дома, подняв лицо к небу и смотря вверх невидящим взглядом, словно пытаясь увидеть там что-то особенное. Раньше она пыталась как-то на него повлиять, решить проблему и избавить его от этой пагубной, как сама считала, привычки. Сейчас же Джинни уже практически смирилась и даже почти перестала волноваться, что он простудится или просто исчезнет и растворится в косых струях дождя.

— Все выглядит иначе, так, как будто мы одни остались в этом мире, — прошептала Джинни тогда самой себе.

И на мгновение чуть улыбнулась: это была её мечта ещё со времён Хогвартса — быть с Гарри Поттером. И мечта маленькой девочки, выросшей на маминых дамских романах об отважных героях, прекрасных дамах и зловредных драконах — в отвратительных мягких обложках и с противно шуршащей бумагой, — стала явью, но досталась она страшной ценой.

Джиневра Молли Уизли знала, что любит Гарри Поттера с того самого момента, как впервые увидела его на вокзале Кинг-Кросс. Она боготворила Гарри Поттера, обожала его, как могут только маленькие восторженные девочки, выросшие в тени шести братьев. Потом это превратилось в пылкую влюблённость: фанатение от объекта обожания, старания завладеть его вниманием и прочие небольшие радости жизни. Она ждала, когда же милый сердцу принц спасёт её от страшной опасности, и она откроет ему свои чувства, столько бережно хранимые в глубине души.

Когда она поступила в Хогвартс, то мечтала о том, что они сразу же будут вместе — ведь одна школа и один факультет сближают. А потом был Том и Тайная комната — как же Джинни тогда боялась: что узнают, не поверят, исключат. Она тряслась ночами от страха и надеялась на то, что храбрый принц Гарри всё же придёт и спасёт её.

И он спас её.

Но всё пошло не по тому сценарию, и она была на грани отчаяния — ведь это рушило все её представления о любви. Как же так? Её спаситель не влюбился в неё, не предложил быть вместе навсегда и прочее, прочее, что обычно прилагалось в тех самых замызганных книжонках в мятых обложках. Гарри Поттер внаглую игнорировал её и её чувства, предпочитая общаться с её братом и лохматой заучкой — вот ей-то Джинни и завидовала, как же иначе? Ведь та могла не только общаться с ним, но и прикасаться к нему!

Следующие курсы тоже не принесли никаких продвижений, кроме упавшей самооценки, и тогда Джинни решила всерьёз взяться за себя и своё положение в обществе — может, тогда он заметит её? Она посвятила себя квиддичу, находя в полётах то самое упоение, которого до этих пор не хватало в её жизни, стала общительней и смелей, начала обращать на себя внимание и стала заметней.

Но она так и не стала героиней его романа. Гарри Джеймс Поттер по-прежнему не обращал на Джиневру Молли Уизли абсолютно никакого внимания.

— И что потом? — прервала её Гермиона, чуть подавшись вперёд и уже не стесняясь своего внезапно нахлынувшего интереса — словно другой человек в неё вселился. Вероятно, это можно было списать на действие глинтвейна, который они сварили часом ранее.

Джинни тяжело вздохнула и обвела взглядом гостиную дома на площади Гриммо, где они сидели с самого утра, словно ища в мрачной комнате какой-то поддержки.

— Потом была война. Помнишь, как все тянулись друг к другу? Как боялись не успеть сказать, обнять, любить? — её голос сорвался и она чуть слышно всхлипнула, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

— Да, помню... Кто же такое забудет? — Гермиона пересела к ней на диван и, обняв, стала успокаивающе гладить по плечу.

— Тогда вы с Роном начали встречаться, — шмыгнув носом, произнесла Джинни через некоторое время.

— Мы тоже боялись не успеть... Не дожить, — она смотрела в стену пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом, словно проживая те моменты вновь и вновь, раз за разом.

— Но он ведь пришёл первым, не ты? — встав с кресла, Джинни оказалась перед Гермионой и пристально всмотрелась ей в глаза.

— Да... — прошептала та и внезапно покраснела. — Давай не будем об этом. Расскажи лучше про себя и Гарри.

— А дальше и рассказывать нечего, — вздохнула Джинни. — Ты же сама всё видела, все мы видели. Он просто замкнулся в себе, слишком сильное давление — нельзя было сгружать всю ответственность на него одного, — она снова всхлипнула и резким движением вытерла навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы.

— Джинни, — голос Гермионы был тих и едва слышен, — ты ведь понимаешь, что никто не мог ничего сделать. Это была последняя воля Дамблдора — дать Гарри всё решить самому.

— О да, он решил, — она нервно рассмеялась и запрокинула голову, шумно дыша. — Он решил... — и снова нервный смешок, рвущийся из истерзанной души.

— Ты тогда была похожа на зомби или вампира — бледная и немощная, — произнесла Гермиона, грея руки о кружку с глинтвейном и смотря скорее на узоры на её стенках, чем на Джинни.

— Конечно, ведь я переживала! — во всей позе явственно читался вызов.

— Мы все переживали, — примиряющий взгляд.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, думая каждая о чём-то своём, и неторопливо попивали глинтвейн из рельефных глиняных кружек.

— Когда его принесли после победы, он был словно неживой, лежал на носилках весь бледный и молчал. Ни с кем не разговаривал. Джин, что он с ним сделал? Ты ведь должна знать, вы вместе уже много лет, — голос Гермионы звучал глухо.

— Тогда я сама ничего не понимала и не знала. Да и вообще ничего не соображала — ведь думала, что он погиб, — Джинни ненадолго замолчала, часто-часто моргая, и старательно избегая взгляда Гермионы. Вздохнув, она продолжила: — Когда его принесли, я была сама не своя от горя... А когда он...

— Да-да, все слышали твой радостный голос и согласие, но это никак не вязалось с его состоянием, — карие глаза словно вынимали душу из Джинни, пытаясь докопаться до сути. — Что он сказал тебе на самом деле? — в голосе зазвучали командные нотки, что никак не вязались с дружескими посиделками.

— Яды на вкус всегда приятные, — послышался усталый голос от входа в комнату.

— Гарри? — Джинни вздрогнула всем телом и повернулась на источник звука. — Ты всё слышал?

— Это не имеет значения, ведь я и так всё знаю, — он попытался улыбнуться, но всё равно это прозвучало печально.

— Гарри... — Джинни подошла к нему, прильнула щекой к груди, обнимая, — ты весь мокрый. Обещай мне, что сейчас же примешь горячую ванну, хорошо? — подняв голову, с нежностью посмотрела ему в глаза.

Он лишь кивнул, продолжая неподвижно стоять.

— Люблю тебя, — ласково шепнула Джинни ему на ухо, размыкая объятия и отодвигаясь.

— Доброй ночи, Гермиона, — кивнул Гарри, напрочь игнорируя свою жену.

— Доброй, — отозвалась та.

И стоило шагам затихнуть наверху, как она мигом повернулась к Джинни.

— Что всё это значит? — в голосе явно звучала сталь и намерение не отставать, пока не выяснится правда.

— Гермиона, он со мной просто так, потому что я попросила, — всхлипывая и вытирая неожиданно накатившие слёзы рукавом, прошептала Джинни. — Он никогда не любил меня так, как я его. Да что там, он вообще никогда не любил меня...

— Тише, тише, — Гермиона в растерянности подошла к ней и, обняв, гладила по мягким рыжим волосам.

— Я так не могу... Не хочу больше держать в себе эту тайну. Тогда, в ту ночь, Волдеморт отравил Гарри каким-то ядом — он не убивает сразу, — она снова всхлипнула и сильней уткнулась в плечо Гермионы. Её голос был едва слышным, когда она произнесла: — Он убивает постепенно, медленно разрушая тело... Гарри не победил Волдеморта, Гермиона, он проиграл...

Гермиона Джин Грейнджер лишь потрясённо молчала, гладя плачущую подругу по голове и не представляя, что же она будет делать с подобным знанием...

 

На следующее утро, когда Гермиона, приготовив завтрак, сидела и пила кофе, сова, как обычно, принесла свежий номер "Ежедневного Пророка".

— Доброе утро, дорогая, — немного погодя позади раздались шаги и Рон Уизли, обняв жену, поцеловал её в щеку. — Что нового произошло за ночь? — спросил он и заглянул в газету, в которую Гермиона, замерев, смотрела уже несколько мгновений.

— Гарри... — чуть слышно прошептала она сквозь слёзы. — Гарри умер этой ночью.


End file.
